The Superior Spider-Woman
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Yuna Komori is a young teenage High school student living a easy life not before becoming The spider-woman of Japan and now becoming Japan own Superhero she has to keep the city save from Supervillains and working with a Lab team in dealing with danger and having a police officer for a father.
1. Starting days part one

Starting days Part one

It was a sunny day at Tokyo where at a Underground bunker where the Japanese army are watching American news reports on Spider-woman.

Than A young man stops the report tape and talks with the Japanese army about his new idea.

As you can see New York has it own Hero keeping theme safe the young man said and it seems more are coming out of the wood work he said and I think it time Japan had it own Hero.

Than he show The Army the Spider-woman battle suit that was a battle suit arm with everything.

As you can see the Spider-woman Armor mark A is the next step in making the perfect hero he said to theme but we need the right person he said to theme.

Later at a Apartment in the Yokohama Chinatown In a bedroom A young Japanese Chinese Girl is over sleeping well holding her stuff toy of Spider-woman

Than her little sister open the door and shake her a bit well she was still sleeping.

Hey Yuna wake up said her Little sister you have to get up for school she said.

Oh man really ? asked Yuna as she got up and looked at her clock and knew it was time.

Well better get ready Said Yuna.

Meanwhile at the dining room Yuna father who was a police officer was watching some news reports about the crime wave that been happening.

Man what the world coming to ? asked Yuna father as he was looking at the tv.

Than Yuna shows up with her little sister and they took their seats to have something to eat.

Hey Yuna and Ten ten smiled Their father as he was happy to see theme.

Hey daddy are you going to work today ? asked Ten Ten as she was eating her food.

Have to smiled Her father someone has to keep this city safe he said to theme.

Hey dad when I go back from school do you need me to get anything ? asked Yuna

Oh yes I need some milk her father said I will give you the money before I leave he said as he looked at his phone.

Meanwhile at a Warehouse a team of people in Bird like armor called The Raiders who are planning on stealing the new armor the army are planning on carrying by transport

Okay everyone said the leader pointing to pictures of a large black truck.

This Armor will make us a lot of money if we are able to take it he said to his team so going in and strike is are only hope.

Sir said the team as they got their suits ready,

Later at the Transport a team of movers are getting the suit in to the truck

By the Truck the young man and his lab team are watching as the suit is being transported.

let hope your suit works smiled a young college student as he was playing on his 3DS

I just hope it works Shin smiled The young man.

Later after droping his little sister to school Yuna heads to high school and looks at her phone seeing what on the news report.

At the same time the Transport that is carrying the suit is going past her

Than out of the sky The Raiders strike the truck that send it tripping over and everyone ends up getting hurt as it was tip over.

Is everyone okay ? asked the young man as he check if Shin was okay.

Yeah think so he said just a little hurt he said

It the same thing as a little hurt the young man replied

Than the doors busted open and the Raiders show up to take the suit.

Give us the suit said the leader of the Raiders as he pointed his gun at the young lab worker.

Than someone frew a hello kitty candy bar at theme and it was Yuna.

You know someone who wears a bird like suit is a bad guy smiled Yuna as she had more ready for round two

Than Yuna heads inside the transport and finds the Spider-woman suit and tries it on and it activated on it own.

Sweet smiled Yuna as she got everything ready.

hello spider-woman said a voice my name is Indira I am part of your suit she said

Okay Indira tell me about the suit ? Yuna asked a little confused.

The suit is made to battle crime and other dangers of Japan she said I act as the voice of reason for the suit she said

Okay than lets do this Smiled Yuna as she activated the suit electric web blaster and shot out electric web nets on some of the Raiders that capture some of theme.

Good job kid smiled Shin as he looked Amazed by kid piloting the suit

Than Yuna moved the suit by control out of the transport to get in to the real battle.

Than the Raiders try to use father spear at the suit by the Spider-suit made a powerful Magnet that bent the spear in to a giant ball and few it down.

OKay anyone else wants a peace of Spider-woman ? she asked

This is crazy said the Leader everyone retreat he said and with that they left.

Than Luna looked to see the Young man and his lab team.

hello My deer lady my name is Doctor Renku Fujikawa and right now I see a new spider-woman for Japan he said

Later the Raiders are talking with their Boss who is the Mandarin about what has happen.

The Mandarin was not happy and use one of her rings to destroy theme and knew she had to do this her self

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

We are shown at Renku Fujikawa Lab where Yuna Was looking at the Spider-woman suit Mark A and thinking about this hero stuff.

You know The suit is yours as long as you want it smiled Renku as he was eating some Chicken rice balls.

So why are you making a spider-woman suit ? asked Yuna as she looked a little confused and what with the A.I. in the suit ? she asked are you trying to go stark on this ?

Her name is Indira witch stands for In need dees in real action he said but I nick name her Indy he said with a smile on his face.

You see Japan wants it own Spider-woman so we worked on the Spider-suit to help deal with gangs and other things said Renku

And you really wanted someone to Pilot it right ? asked Yuna as she looked amazed by the Suit.

It yours if you want it smiled Renku as long as you work for us he said with a smile on his face.

You sure you want me to Pilot this thing ? asked Yuna i mean i can barely ride a bike she said to him

Don't worry smiled Renku this suit can help you he said The A.I. is the best that is he said with a smile on his face

So when do we start ? asked Yuna with a smile on her face.

Later at the streets of Tokyo the Mandarin is walking in the streets well looking around hoping to get this new armor hero out.

Than the Mandarin use her rings to blow up a tower and starts destorying everything in site.

This is going to draw the Spider to the pray she said with a smile on her face.

Later Back at the Lab Yuna gets in her Iron suit and saw her target was the Mandarin.

Be careful Yuna said Renku the Mandarin uses Ten rings to help her win be sure to bide your time when she uses theme and power on ahead Renku said to Yuna as he spoke on the Comlink.

Understood Smiled Yuna as she suited up for battle and took off.

As The mandarin was trying to destroy everything in site Spider-woman shows up to stop her.

Okay Mandarin it time to stop this said Spider-woman as she put her hand up and power up her power blaster.

Oh good the Hero who think she Spider-woman put in a iron suit joked the mandarin as she used one of her rings to Try and freeze her but the suit used a Force Shield to keep her safe.

Okay now that was cool smiled Yuna as she looked at the controls of the suit.

Be careful said Indy the suit can still keep you safe but we Don't know what else the Mandarin can do she said to Yuna

Okay lets try something new said Yuna as she activated the spider-shield chest part and let out a powerful Powerblast that fry hafe of Tokyo electrics

oops said Yuna as she knew she made a powerful black out.

You got to be kidding me ? asked the Mandarin only a fool blacks out the city she said and used one of her other rings to strike but not before Spider-woman took down the mandarin by blasting a Lamp pole that landed on her and took her down.

Later after the fight the Mandarin was taking to prison well The power finally came back on and Yuna in her spider-woman suit was talking to a Camra crew wanting to know who she is.

My name is the Superior Spider-woman she said to theme and right now Japan has it own Heroes now she said and later took off.

Later back at Renku company after putting the suit away he thanked Yuna for a Job well done.

Good job Yuna smiled Renku you did a amazing job part from blacking out the city for a little bit but still a good job he said with a smile on his face.

Still need to work on the hero stuff said Yuna than she Reazlied she missed all day of school.

Oh man school my father is going to kill me said Yuna as she looked at her phone and took her school bag and left.

Later as Yuna was running to her house she saw that her father was waiting for her by the Apartment doorsteaps.

Young Lady said Her father as he gave her a old look. where the hell were you all day ? he asked her as he was trying to keep his cool.

I was helping a friend out lied Yuna as she felt bad for doing it.

Yuna I want you to go to your room and no dinner tonight said Her Father pointing to the Apartment.

Yes sir said Yuna as she slowly walk to her room.

End of part two


	3. Shock Therapy Part one

Shock Therapy Part one

We are shown in the middle of the night In Tokyo where in a run down Apartment a woman white light blue skin was looking at a map that marked a company that once destroy her life.

They Ruin me she said they turn me in to this she said to her self as she blasted the map with a electric powers.

Soon the world will know what it like when someone takes something from me she said to her self.

The next day Yuna made her way to school hoping to keep the hero stuff at rest and hopes nothing bad will happing.

Well well look who came back said a voice and She looked to see her childhood bully Miyumi who came to great her.

Oh look it the worlds biggest jerk said Yuna as she was not to happy to see her.

I don't know why you come to this school said Miyumi as she walked away.

Well that a first thought Yuna thinking about her walking off after her insult.

Later at a Company powerplant some people working there are busy at work than they see a young girl in a black hoodie walking in.

Hey what are you doing here ? asked the Chef as he walked up to her but than she shocked him in to the heart burning his chest killing him.

Than the workers see this and fled as fast as they can and they close the door in hopes of traping her.

But than she charged her self power and let out a powerful light blue blast that blew down the door.

Later at school In an Lesson about the three kingdoms Yuna was looking out of the window and than her watch started to bleep and knew she had to get to work.

Than had to leave with out her teacher knowing she was leaving.

Outside the school The spider-armor was ready to be used.

Welcome spoke Indy as she welcome Yuna.

Good to see you smiled Yuna as she got in the suit and she took off and fight what ever is happening.

Than Renku show up on screen to talk with Yuna.

Yuna i have some bad news he said it looks like someone with electric powers is destorying the power plant he said you have to stop who ever is doing this he said

Understood replied Yuna as she was ready to take on who ever it was.

Later Yuna has made it to the powerplant and has seen everyone has fleed and saw the Destoryed door and a mark on the wall saying I am going for you.

This dose not look good said Spider-woman as she looked at the marking and than she scan it for any leads.

Later at Renku company Spider-woman shows up and gets out of the suit and removes a tiny device that is a USB stick.

Than Yuna walks in to the main office to see two lab workers one who was a young college student and the other one who was a university student as well

Hello said the college student my name is Ricku Fal she said and this is Lin-Al she said showing him

It good to see you and it good to know you are using the suit for good smiled Lin-al We work on your suits updates she said

Oh man that so cool said Yuna So who are we dealing with anyway ? she asked

We had a look and we think it some kind of electric powerhouse.

So what if this person sucks my suit dry ? she asked and what if i cant get it working if it power gets sucked ? she asked the team.

We are working on something on that said Ricku as he show some blu-prints that are shock gloves.

We will take sometime to build theme he said but we can do it he said

Awsome smiled Yuna anyway i better get going she said and left to get back to school.

Alright lets get to work smiled Renku as the team got to work on the suit.

End of part two


	4. Shock Thrapy part two

Shock Thrapy part two

We are shown at School where Yuna is in class waiting for the suit to be made to stop this new villain

Oh man I wonder when will they be ready to set up the new weapons for the suit ? Yuna asked herself

Than she looked at the teacher aging and was learning about Japanese history.

Meanwhile at the company the Spider-suit was being Upgraded with the new shock gloves as they are metal gloves that when it used turn in to a power sucker.

This is going to be grate said Lin-Al as he got a screw driver and started fixing the arms.

Lets just hope these work said Ricku Fal as he sets up the controls on the harddrive.

Later Yuna shows up and made it to the main room where she saw the new Shock gloves for the Spider-suit

Sweet smiled Yuna as she saw the gloves and Lin shows up and shocked her the updates.

With these updates your new suit will be able to stop Electro said Lin

Electro ? asked a confused Yuna thinking of strange the name is.

Well she is going to have a name he said to her pointing out about it.

Yeah good point said Yuna not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Than the computer came on and they saw Electro attacking a part of Shinbuya.

Well better suit up thought Yuna as she got in the Suit and it took off.

Later at Shinbuya Electro was destroying anything that got in her way Than Yuna father show up with some Police officers to stop her.

Freeze said Yuna father as him and his men pointed their guns at her.

Freeze ? asked Electro how about you shock out she said and fired electric balls at a theme and blew up their cars.

Crap said Yuna father I had no idea this was going to happen today of all days he said to himself.

Just as Electro was about to hit Yuna father with a shot of lighting Yuna showed up in the Spider-suit and use the special gloves to deflect the attack,

Wow your Spider-woman ? Yuna father asked in shocked voice

I am you and your men need to get out of here she said it not safe

Understood said Yuna father and him and his men made a brake for it.

Good they are safe Smiled Yuna as she was Happy her father was at least okay.

Looks like it is just you and me said Electro as she charge up her powers.

You need to stop this said Spider-woman you are putting people in danger she said to Electro.

In danger ? asked Electro angerly tell that to Francine Fortney ? she asked she made me in to this she said

Indy can you tell me anything about her ? Yuna asked wanting to know more

I Have put all data in and found that her name is Aki Shiraishi she said it was said she was caught in a powerline for a new company and they most likely cover what happened up Indy said to Yuna.

Oh man she just a Victim Thought Yuna as she knew she had to talk her down from doing anymore Harm.

Look lets just talk about this said Spider-woman and maybe we can get you some help she said to her.

I don't need to talk to anyone Electro Said and fired a electric blast but Spider-woman used the gloves to deflect it.

Okay better stop her fast said Spider-woman as she activated the suit artificial webbing that from the wrist came out silk like webbing net that took Electro in but she used her electric powers to brake free from it.

Oh crap thought Yuna that was not meant to happen she said to herself than she had a idea.

Hey I bet you cant hit me said Yuna as she dare her to try.

That's a suckers Bet said Electro and fired a electric blast argin but it hit a fire hydrant and Yuna used it and aim it at her that blew out Electro powers and put her in a Coma and Yuna pick up Electro and took her back to base.

Later at the holding cell Electro was blased in her cell well Yuna and the team looked and Yuna felt sorry for her.

You sure you can help her ? asked Yuna feeling a little down.

We will try said Doctor Renku Fujikawa are job is to help not only the city but the villains as well he said and right now I think it time for you get home he said to Yuna

Good idea replied Yuna and had one last look at Electro and hoped she be okay and left to see her family.

Later at home as soon as Yuna got in she saw her father talking with her little sister about Spider-woman and seemed happy for once in his life.

I am telling you Ten ten Spider-woman said my life today and I own her one as well he said

That's so cool daddy Said Yuna sister will you get her to take a picture with you ?

Maybe one day Laugh her father.

Yuna than smiled Knowing it was the first Time Dad was really this happy before Mum died and than she walked to her room and hope to get some Homework done before Dinner

End of part two


	5. The Rhino Beetle part one

The Rhino Beetle part one

We are shown at a old Japanese temple in the middle of the forest where Inside a large Humanoid Rhino beetle was sleeping and at the sametime Greedy land developers called the Roxxon Energy Corporation are planning on destroying most of this land to make room for some new build condominiums to make some money off it.

From a large Limo the Owner and CEO of the Roxxon Energy corporation Della Roxxon who was not happy to be in the large forest of Japan.

I get out of bed for this ? Della asked as she looked around and saw the workers getting their gear ready.

So how are we doing Boys ? Della asked the Leaders to see how things going.

I think we can get done by the end of the day said the leader looking at the map.

Than lets get to work said Della as she got a chainsaw and cut down the first tree.

But little did Della know that as soon as the first tree was chop down the Rhino Beetle heard it and knew it home was being destroyed.

Meanwhile back at Tokyo Yuna was in her Spider-woman suit and was fighting a new villain called Shocker who was a Japanese woman with large metal gloves and was shaking down a armored truck with her Gloves.

Everyone better pay the shocker what she wants she said as she turn up the volume to 10 and that made the windows brake.

Okay better take that crazy lady before she turns everyone deaf Yuna thought and than she use her iron suit to fire out web bombs into shockers gloves that ends up increasing the sound from the build up and than it blows up releasing a sonic shockwave that shatters all the glass in Japan and with that a ringing like effect happened .

Ow my Ears said one of the police officer covering her ears.

Oh crap thought Yuna as she cover her ears as well and with that she left and not before the Police took shocker away.

Back at the Base Renku was in his office trying to talk with Lin-Al about how long the shockwave will last.

Lin how long will it last ? asked Renku as he had to Rase his voice for Lin-al to understand.

How long will last of us 2 come out ? he asked a little confused.

No how long will it last said Renku again as he got a little annoyied with having to repeat himself.

Than Yuna shows up with Earmuffs to cover her ears than Renku and Lin-al saw her and are not happy.

Why did you Jam the gloves ? asked Rwnku as he got angry.

Than Yuna but her hands up to show he cant understand what they are saying but than the the ringing stop.

Oh Thank god said Renku as he was happy it was over.

Okay I had no idea the shockers gloves would of done that said Yuna I mean I wasn't the one who made theme she said

Yes but you should of thought before you acted replied Lin-al pointing to her.

Hey I am just getting into the hero stuff she said to theme as she was trying to defend herself.

And not only that but almost everything that was Class was destroyed Renku replied.

Okay I understand I screw up she said to theme and with that she left to get herself a Soda.

Sometimes I worry about that Girl said Lin-al a little worry.

You think that bad try dealing with Tracy stark and one of her wild parties he replied

And Before he asked Renku just put his hand up to say don't aske.

Later back at the forest the Roxxon Energy Corporation are destroying most of the forest and just than it was Lunch time and just before they got to have Lunch the Large Rhino Beetle like monster shows up and used it horn to tip over the bulldozer and ram it right over a digger,

Than the workers Ran for their Lifes as it Try to went for theme leaving their fates unknown.

End of part one


End file.
